


we'll find (you) hiding

by wheezykat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat
Summary: Draco receives bad news.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18
Collections: February 2021





	we'll find (you) hiding

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the 2/23/21 drarrymicrofic prompt "return"  
> title/lyrics borrowed from "Just This" by Birdtalker  
> i am not JK Rowling, and do not own Harry Potter.

> _lost inside a moment,_
> 
> _now the moment's lost_

He didn’t tell him, when he returned to their flat early and was questioned on the special occasion. He’d just shrugged, and given what he hoped was his usual disarming smile, turning back from hanging his cloak to grab the glass of red wine that had been poured in celebration.

He wasn’t sure quite why he was like this, perhaps borne from years of secrets and trying to keep his own self hidden from the darkness that lived just up the stone-walled corridor. But he tucked anything new away - good or bad - and let them unfurl inside him instead; Pansy had told him once that it was his way of _processing_ , but it didn’t ever feel like that. It felt more like numbness, a cold shock spiraling insidiously, writhing and wringing him from the inside out until he felt helpless to the flood. 

So he lounged with Harry, heartbeats like seconds, each counting down to the breaking of his surface. He grasped desperately, almost pleading with the shock to stay with him, just a few moments more, so he could soak up the heartbreaking normalcy before feelings of _too much_ would overtake him. 

Later that night, he held tightly to Harry’s shoulders, hips, hands, lips begging him silently, body and skin dragging against him, wanting to be pulled under. His back arching, bowing to the welcome blankness, feeling each hot breath placed against his neck in excruciating detail. He promised himself he would remember, that this moment would anchor him back to himself, to _Harry._ Because in the face of grief, he forgets, floats on whirling waves of torment, lashes out to gain a single breath.

Tucked against his husband, bodies sticky cool in the shaded moonlight, he’s finally pulled under the rip tide. He is drowning, arms clutched to his chest, curled in on himself in a haunting antithesis of their lovemaking. 

“Harry-” he gasped, mouth struggling to form the words and let them spill, “Lucius is- Father is- he’s-”

He tightens his eyes, grits his teeth, wanting to shove it all away, far from here, where he’s made himself a hideaway of comfort, and love, and Harry. This feeling, this darkness, the overarching dismay - it doesn’t belong here, and it’s been a long time since he’s brought it home.

Harry tightens his hold around his trembling frame, silent in his understanding; knowing, somehow, that the words will come easier without having to face him. 

“Terminal,” he whispers to the dark, hands sliding to cling at his lifeline.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i'm on tumblr - come say hi! :)  
> wheezykat


End file.
